dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HombreHormiga/The problem with DC Movies and why the JLA movie could fail.
Well first his problem with the movies: They confound realism with darkness and they try to eliminate all imagination in their movies. Have you ever seen a good Marvel movie from 2008 to 2012 and a DC 2005 to 2012? Have you notice the difference? Well, obviously yes, but if you don’t I going to say it: Batman Begins (That begin the avengers) and green lantern (that it’s underrated) are very different from the movies that DC made during that time by adapting the real world for the superheroes not to adapt the superheroes to the real world. I’m sorry but I have to admit that the dark knight felt more like a cop movies and the dark knight rises felt like a terrorism movies than a superhero movie. That is a reason that I like the green lantern movie, they have imagination and is not embarrassed about that and batman begins I felt that like a batman movie in every moment that is there. Now to talk about the JLA movie about the aspects of why it can be a giant fail: THE VILLIAN ---- Well have you ever thinking in a JLA movie with another villain that isn’t darkseid or starro, the conqueror or some kind of alien invasion? Because that is the only reason that the mightiest heroes in earth can be reunited in one group to combat alongside each other’s and the avengers did it so that aspect can be forgotten. there’s the aspect about the magic and that stuff but in that case that could give to wonder woman a major role than the others and the invasion of robots is not a very productive aspect considering that batman is one of the greatest hackers in all the world. THE ALINATION OF THE LEAGUE ---- When I think in the JLA I think in Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green lantern, Flash, Aquaman and the Martian Manhuntern but thanks to the Underrated power of Aquaman and the non existen popularity of Martian Manhuntern we can delete those options and thanks to the underrated green lantern movie we are don’t sure about him or any other lantern. They maybe want to introduce cyborg thanks to the new 52 but he is not well known aside from the teen titans show. That leave us with the trinity and flash but thanks to the recent series of Green Arrow they maybe want to put him in the picture but that not probable and there’s no technology to make the powers of the fastest men alive so that leave of with the trinity buuuuttt wonder woman maybe isn’t a very good election for a movie considering that man public can mock of her classic costume or something like that. And there’s other member that don’t have much popularity like atom, captain marvel or something but as I said they aren’t very known sooooooo....... HISTORY ---- Well so the alien invasion was taken and add another scenery like magic or robots is not a good idea so looks like the sequels are the only with a idea for that like the Babel tower or the infinite crisis movie CONTINUITY ---- Since the beginning of the project everyone has his doubt about if Man of Steel or the Nolan films is going to have his place in the JLA movie so that’s a big problem because of superman but with batman even the cinema goers know the batman origins unless they use John Blake version of batman or Nigthwing. DEPENDENCE ---- The only movie that DC have made outside of something related with batman or superman its green lantern one of the coolest characters ever and thanks that no one know him this helped to the movie to be a bomb, so the movies can only handle superman or batman...mhhh....who know it? WHAT WOULD REUNITE THE MIGTHEST HEROES IN ONE POINT ---- Well if Superman is in Metropolis, Batman in Gotham, Wonder Woman in Paradise, Flash in Central city, Aquaman in some part of the ocean, Green Lantern in Coast city or the space, Martian Manhuntern and Cyborg in some earth point or in case of the first one mars and the atom in Ivy Town with Captain Marvel in Fawcett City and etc, etc.... How they can reunite in one point aside from batman? Excuse me but the avengers have something to reunite them a government organization that has sources. What they can use as connector to these heroes? Batman is the only connector and he is arrogant too arrogant use a team that is his last hope and even if he reunite them there will be only some superheroes, 3 or 2 maximum sooo there’s the problem THE DATE RUMOR ---- I know that is only a rumor but I have to say: they are only making this for money (Yes; Marvel do it for money too but they have time for his plan of the Phase one) they think that no matter what they will have money (think about it, the avengers gained the 3 highest grossing movie of all time when they announced it) so there’s the reason that makes me doubt about it. PS: is kind of pathetic that ant-man and the guardians of galaxy are making his movie first than another JLA member Category:Blog posts